Question: What is the sum of three consecutive even integers if the sum of the first and third integers is $128$?
The sum of an arithmetic sequence equals the average of the first and last term multiplied by the number of terms. In this case, the average of the first and last term is $\frac{a_1+a_3}{2}=\frac{128}{2}=64$ and the number of terms is 3. We multiply to get $64\cdot3=\boxed{192}$.